Gwen meets Kaa the Snake
by rosebud171
Summary: Gwen takes a walk in forest after the TDA Aftermath show, but what when Kaa shows up - he tries to eat her. We redid to correct some story elements.


Gwen meets kaa the snake

We see our certain goth girl taking a walk in the forest after the tda aftermath show just to get away from everything but when she meets a certain snake things get out of hand when bridgette and leshawna save the day.

**Gwen:** This sucks almost everyone hates me just because I broke up with trent. yet I still like him. I wonder why that is? Whatever.

Meanwhile Kaa was watching Gwen from a tree with a weird smile on his face with hungry eyes.

**Kaa: **Yessss -- a young human! Oh and bonus -- the young human's a female. She's a pretty thing to. I'll have her in my control (Kaa comes down from the tree and goes for Gwen)

**Gwen:** Well a least not everyone hates me for dumping Trent. I just wish people would forget it. I mean come on -- it's no big deal! God!

Gwen walks back to her room when she's lying on her bed Kaa comes for her.

**Gwen: **Hey it's my picture of Trent I drew last season. I still remember his song on the talent show challenge it was really sweet of him.(blushes). But it doesn't matter now. We broke up. Everything's different now. (Gwen hears Kaa coming)

**Gwen: **Hey what's that noise? It's coming from the closet it's probably Cody. Cody if your in there get out you little stalker. (She opens the closet door and she finds Kaa)

**Gwen:** Ahhhh! What the? --- How did a snake get in here? I'm getting Chris.

**Kaa**: No - don't be afraid little girl.

**Gwen:** Who are you?

**Kaa:** I'm Kaa the snake and you must be Gwen from a show called Total Drama Action.

**Gwen: **Yeah but how do you know that?

**Kaa:** I've the show a couple times and I saw the second aftermath.

**Gwen:** I broke up with Trent and almost everybody hates me because of that.

**Kaa:** I don't blame you.

**Gwen: ** Really?

**Kaa:** Of course my dear. You can in believe me.

Just then Kaa's eyes got all colorful and turned into circle's and he's hypnotized 's Gwen let's see how this turns out.

**Kaa:** Go to sleep little goth cub - Trussst in meeee -- shut your eyessss -- trussst in me -- hold still please. You can sleep safe and sound knowing I am a around slip into silent slumper sail on a soul mist slowly and surely your senses will cease to exist.

Gwen's eyes were melted when she looked into Kaa's and with a goofy smile on her face she couldn't do anything about it.

**Kaa**: Do you trust me?

**Gwen**: Yes I do. Yes I trust in you.

**Kaa:** Hm mm good girl.

Later our surfer girl and our sister with 'tude are talking but when they find Gwen under Kaa's control -- what will happen?

**Bridgette:** Do you think Gwen's alright about all that hate mail she got?

**LeShawna:** I don't know but I hope my girl get's back together with Trent.

**Bridgette:** I know Trent and Gwen make a cute couple.

**Leshawna:** (looks serious) Something isn't right.

**Bridgette: **What is it?

**Leshawna:** It's Gwen -- we gotta help her.

**Bridgette:** Wait how do you know all this?

**Leshawna:** Cause I heard something like someone's about to get eaten.

**Bridgette:**Okaaay

**Leshawna:** Now come on girl

**(Leshawna and Bridgette run to Gwen's room)**

Gwen was asleep and Kaa was about to eat her but Bridgetteand Leshawna stop him.

**Kaa: **Hmmmm yesss -- dinner is served!

**Leshawna:** Hey leave her alone!

**Kaa: **Well hello there young ladiessssss

**Bridgette:** Let her go now!

**Kaa: **Well ain't you a little misssss bravery. Trussst in meeeee. Trussst in me -- shut your eyesssss.

**Leshawna to Bridgette:** Don't look in his eyes girl!

**Bridgette: **Oh sorry.

**Leshawna: **You get Gwen and I'll take care of this sugar!

**Leshawna to Kaa **- Listen I'm gonna ask you very nicely to let my homegirl go!

**Kaa: **Or what will happen?

**Leshawna: **This is will happen!!

Just then Leshawna jumped on Kaa and started slaping Kaa. Making it easy for Bridgette to get Gwen.

**Kaa: **Okay, okay I give I give (Throw's himself out the window) Ahhhhhh!

**Leshawna: **That's right if you ever come near my girl again. Mama's gotta mess you up.

**Bridgette: **Gwen wake up please. Wake up!

**Gwen: **Mmmmmmm Bridgette? Leshawna? What happen?

**Bridgette: **That snake was gonna eat you. You alright?

**Gwen: **Yeah I guess but is that thing gonna come back?

**Leshawna: **Don't worry baby girl. I won't let it get us.

THE END

This was my second story. What did you think?


End file.
